le renard de feu et de vent
by Gaarasabla
Summary: Un peuple disparu, une légende oubliée, un roi déchu,un prince chassé du trone,c'est tout se qui reste du passé. Un passé pourtant si merveilleux mais un avenir extraordinaire...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto fanfic

Au commencement était la Terre puis vinrent les flots. La voute céleste recouvrit le tout et la lumière éclaira le monde.

Les bijuu, les dieux démons ou encore les monstres de la mort, apparurent et protégèrent cet univers.

Il n'était pas seul. Les somas, des divinités les aidèrent dans leurs tâches. Mais vint l'homme. Ceux-ci avides de pouvoir décimèrent les somas et chassèrent les bijuu qui furent tous emprisonnés dans des humains. On les vénérait plus comme des dieux.

Une exception existait, une seule âme démoniaque survécue, le roi démon, KYUBI NO KITSUNE, le démon renard à neuf queues.

Furieux que l'on ait décimé les gardiens somas et ses frères bijuu, il décida de détruire l'humanité et de faire payer aux humains leurs crimes. Il détruisit de nombreux villages et tua des milliers de personnes avant d'arriver à Konoha. S'en suivit une terrible guerre entre les ninjas et Kyûbi. Mais une personne intervint, le chef de village, le Hokage, le plus fort, Namikaze Yondaime Minato.

Ainsi s'engagea un duel entre le roi démon et l'éclair jaune de Konoha.

Une autre personne arriva sur le champ de bataille, une femme, affaiblie par des heures de souffrance et portant un enfant avec elle, un bébé aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui riait en regardant sa mère. Celle-ci, épuisée, s'écroula à genoux et toussa en crachant un peu de sang puis elle se releva et continua à avancer.

Minato ne la remarqua pas tout de suite trop absorbé par son combat mais dans un moment d'inattention se prit un coup de Kyûbi qui en profita par le maintenir au sol sous sa patte. Le seigneur renard riait de voir sa proie hurler de douleur, il releva sa patte et à la vitesse d'un éclair la frappa au sol qui se fissura. Il l'écarta pour voir si Yondaime était mort et sourit en voyant qu'il était encore conscient. Il s'apprêtait à faire le même coup de patte qui allait être le coup de grâce quand une voix retentit :

« YONDAIME !!!!!!!!»

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui l'appelait et dans un effort surhumain se releva et la rejoignit le plus vite qu'il put tout en esquivant le coup porté par Kyûbi.

Minato se tourna vers sa femme et cria :

«Tu ne devrais pas être là ! C'est dangereux ! »

Mais il blêmit lorsqu'il s'aperçut du fardeau qu'elle portait et lorsqu'elle se mit à cracher du sang. Elle dit à son bien aimée :

« Je voulais te revoir une dernière fois. Je suis désolée, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir la promesse...  
—Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais revenir vivant et nous pourrons élever notre fils ensemble et...  
—Minato, le coupa sa femme, les médecins sont formels, Tsunade aussi... Lorsque notre fils est venu au monde, il a déclenché une hémorragie interne. Minato, c'est la dernière fois que je te voie.»

Minato se raidit, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il ne put dirent un mot mais put faire un geste. Il approcha le visage de sa bien aimée contre le sien et il l'embrassa une dernière fois. Quand ils se détachèrent il reprit la parole :

«Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir trouver un nom pour notre fils.  
—Tu te souviens du premier livre de Jiraya ? Dit-elle en souriant malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait.  
—Naruto, murmura Yondaime à l'oreille de son amour et il la sera dans ses bras puis il prit le bébé des bras de sa mère qui, dès que l'enfant quitta sa peau, tomba raide morte.

Kyûbi, qui avait observé la scène sans rien dire ni attaquer, éprouva un peu de pitié pour son adversaire.

Celui ci se retourna, le visage inondé de larme, avec le bambin dans les bras. Il se baissa et écrivit le nom de Naruto dans le sol ainsi qu'un cercle où il y déposa le garçon. Il se releva et fit face à Kyûbi en lui criant :  
«Sache Kyûbi no kitsune que je n'avais rien contre toi jusqu'à ce que t'attaques ce village et je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse sur la vie de ma femme soma morte pour m'avoir donné un fils.  
—Je reconnais en toi la part du guerrier près à tout donner en combat mais aussi la part de protecteur qui aime les autres êtres vivants. Toi qui es un SOMA tu as osé te dresser contre un de tes maîtres et c'est pour ton courage que je te récompense. Tu as la parole du grand roi démon Kyûbi no Kitsune. Vas-y, parle.  
—Et bien prends bien soin de mon fils», dit Minato.

Il enchaina une série de signe à une vitesse prodigieuse et hurla une fois fini :

«TECHNIQUE D'EMPRISONEMENT SUPREME: LA VOIE DE LA MORT.»

Kyûbi fut d'abord surpris puis apeuré par cette technique. Jamais dans toute sa vie il n'aurait pensé en faire le fruit.

Puis tout devint noir...

Quelque heures après le combat le Troisième Hokage et les trois sanin Jiraya, Tsunade et Orochimaru découvrirent avec stupeur et tristesse les corps sans vie de Minato serrant contre lui sa femme mais quelle fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent un enfant, un bébé dans les bras du Yondaime et de sa bien aimée. Tous comprirent ce que le Quatrième Hokage avait fait pour protéger le village et ils sourirent tous malgré la blessure que représentait la mort de leur ami quand ils virent le nom que Minato lui avait donné écrit sur le sol :

Naruto UZUMAKI.

Mais leur joie fut de courte durée, Tsunade, qui avait tourné la tête pour ne pas regarder plus longtemps le cadavre de son ami, remarqua une tâche rouge à l'orée de la forêt. Cette "tâche" bougea et vint vers eux. Tsunade hurla et tomba à terre en voyant que c'était un renard de grande taille.  
Celui-ci s'arrêta à quelque mètre des deux corps enlacés et il baissa la tête comme pour s'incliner. Ensuite il se retourna vers Sarutobi qui tenait Naruto dans ses bras. Et il dit à la surprise de tout le monde (ben oui déjà un renard de cette taille ça surprend alors s'il parle):  
"Je voudrais mon seigneur et époux !  
-Je rêve ou il parle, balbutia Jiraya.  
-Je voudrais mon seigneur et époux ! Et puis Mon Maître aussi parlait alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous étonne...  
-Votre "maître"?  
-Oui, mon maître, mon roi, appelez-le comme vous voulez. Si vous ne savez toujours pas qui est cette personne regardez plus attentivement ce que vous tenez entre vos mains, cher Sarutobi !"

Tout le monde se retourna vers le troisième Hokage ou plus précisément vers le bébé qu'il portait.

"Mais comment savez-vous le nom de l'Hokage, hurla Orochimaru en direction du renard.  
-J'ai mes secret et puis si vous voulez vraiment le savoir demandez-lui directement à votre "Hokage", répliqua le renard sur un ton froid, mais revenons et je vous le répète, je voudrais mon seigneur et époux.  
-Mais nous ne... Commença à répliquer Tsunade.  
-Restez en dehors de ça, la coupa Sarutobi, Je suppose que tu es Kitsune, la "femme" de Kyûbi ?  
-C'est exact et comme Kyûbi est enfermé dans ce bambin que tu tiens dans tes bras, il me revient de droit cet enfant.  
- Comment osez-vous demander le fils du Yondaime, et qui nous dit que vous ne tuerez pas l'enfant pour faire revivre Kyûbi, hurla Jiraya qui perdit son calme.  
-Primo cette affaire ne vous concerne pas, secundo si je tue l'enfant comme tu viens de le dire, Kyûbi ne sera pas libéré mais tué et ensuite le Hokage Minato Yondaime était de ma famille, étant mon frère cadet. Donc en tant que tante de cet enfant j'ai le droit de le revendiquer."

Les trois sanin restèrent pétrifiés par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'entendre et ils ne purent faire un geste lorsque Sarutobi déposa l'enfant devant lui et recula d'un pas.  
Le renard content de la décision du vieux s'approcha prit l'enfant par une de ses trois queues et se retourna pour partir.  
Mais Jiraya fut le premier à sortir de sa transe il sortit un Kunai et fonça sur le renard.  
Celui-ci le contra facilement grâce à une de ses queues et continua son chemin.  
Jiraya, hébété par la facilité avec laquelle le renard l'avait contré, regarda celui-ci partir. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail qui leurs avaient échappé.  
Deux petits renardeaux la suivaient.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic naruto 2

"Si seulement j'avait été la pluie ..."

Un cri ...  
«RAAAAAA !!!!!!!  
—Tu vas te la fermer à la fin !!!!  
—Mais j'y peux rien si le vieux Sarutobi nous a colle de garde à la porte et en plus il y a jamais personne qui passe au village!  
—J'en ai rien à faire...  
—Et en plus j'ai faim moi ...  
—TA 2 OPTION SOIT TU TE LA FERME SOIT JE TE TUE !!!!!!  
—ok, ok j'ai rien dis.  
Un cri ...  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
«BORDEL JE T'AI DIS DE LA METTRE EN VEILLEUSE !!!  
—c...c...ce n'est pas moi  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
—Alors c'est quoi se bruit?  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
—Ça se rapproche.  
—j..j...j'ai peur...  
—T'es un ninja ou un poltron?  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
—C'est juste la.»  
Un bruissement de feuilles...  
Une petite silhouette noir sort des buissons puis s'écroule devant les gardes surpris. L'un des deux (sûrement le garde le plus courageux l'autre a fait dans son froc tellement il avait eu peur) s'approcha prudemment de le forme noir allonge par terre. De la pointe de son katana il souleva doucement la capuche qui recouvre la tête de l'ombre et... Les deux gardes furent étonne de trouver ...  
Un enfant recouvert de blessure d'où s'écoulaient lentement mais sûrement un sang rouge scintillant a la Lumière du soleil  
Mais ni une ni deux, le garde le plus proche du garçon le pris sur ses épaule et l'emmena le plus rapidement possible a l'hôpital de Konoha avant de prévenir l'hokage, un vieillard du nom de Sarutobi.

POV Sarutobi

"ce garçon... Il ressemble tellement lui ... Mais il est aussi tellement différent de lui aussi... Peut être que... Non, c'est impossible, il est mort il y a longtemps. Mais comme le disait Minato: Rien n'est impossible, il suffit d'y croire."

fin POV Sarutobi

POV garçon blesse

A peine ouvert les yeux que je pense un truc ressemblant a:  
"merde! J'ai tout gagne moi. Une crise en pleine forêt et me voilà a l'hôpital. Bon sang! Il faut que je me casse et en vitesse."  
Je me relève et je m'assois au bord du lit blanc sur lequel je dormais il y a quelque minute. Puis je me mets debout, un peu trop vite puisque maintenant j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Je fait quelques pas maladroit avant de me tenir au mur pour éviter de tomber.  
"Merde et encore merde! Je suis plus affaiblit que je le pensais. Je ne suis même pas capable de marchait droit pour le moment va falloir que je "mange" si je veux partir"  
Je me retourne et m'avance vers la fenêtre mais quelque chose me suis dans un bruit métallique. Sans ménagement j'arrache les perfusions que l'on ma mît pour pouvoir sauter mais c'est le moment que choisit une stupide infirmière (note de l'auteur: je n'ai rien contre les infirmières au contraire elles sont souvent très sympa) pour entrer voir mon état. Des qu'elle vit que j'étais debout, réveiller (bas oui chui pas somnambule), les perfusions arracher et moi près à sauter du... De quel étage déjà?  
Je jette un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre et remarque que je suis au dernière étage sois au niveau 10 au dernier étage quoi, j'abandonne l'idée de sauter dans mon état car je n'ai pas envi de rester encore plusieurs jour a l'hôpital et puis en réfléchissant un peu (c'est un miracle) je ne suis pas vraiment sur de un: bien me réceptionner, deux: pouvoir repartir et de trois: ben... Pour aller ou? Je suis paume dans une ville que je ne connais pas je vous signal.  
Après de longues minutes de réflexion je me retourne vers la porte pour voir que l'infirmière a disparu (aaaaah un enlèvement XD).elle est sûrement parti prévenir quelqu'un que je suis lever.  
Je tente ma chance en marchant (je vous rappelle que je suis à l'hôpital!) mais au moment ou je passe la tête par la porte... Je me reçois un coup de point en pleine face me faisant tomber en arrière hébéter.  
Devant moi se tient une furie blonde qui me hurle un:  
«non mais sa va pas de te lever alors que tu viens de passer une semaine dans le coma ! Tu te rends conte que tu n'es pas en forme alors reste COUCHER !!!  
—Si je suis en mauvais état c'est surtout a cause de votre coup de point, la vieille.»  
Et c'est parti pour un deuxième coup de point en pleine face mais cette fois ci j'atterris directement sur le lit (ouaaaaaaaaaa trop forte la furie, mais elle ne pourrait pas essayer de faire moins mal).

fin POV garçon blesse

Tsunade (oui c'est elle la furie blonde) continuait son sermon avec le jeune homme qui, lui, s'en foutait royalement.  
Un bruit ...  
"graaouuuuuuuuu !!!"  
«Hein? C'était quoi se bruit?, demanda Tsunade en se retournant pour essayer de trouver l'origine du fameux bruit.  
— Eh! La vieille! Le bruit, il vient d'ici répliqua le garçon tout en montrant son ventre du doigt.»  
D'ailleurs comme pour prouver ses paroles son ventre refit le même gargouillis.  
"Graaouuuuuuuuu !!!"  
Tsunade poussa un long soupir désespère puis au moment de sortir une main la retint a l'épaule. Elle se retourna et vit que s'était son jeune patient qui l'avait arrêté et qui était (encore une fois) debout.  
Elle s'apprêter à lui en remettre une mais il fut plus rapide et se rassis avant de recevoir la fureur de la limace.  
Nouveau soupir de la part de Tsunade avant qu'elle ne demande:  
«Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté? J'allais te chercher de quoi te restaurer.  
—Je sais mais pour manger mener moi plutôt a la morgue.  
—PARDON?  
—On est bien dans un hôpital ici alors il y a une morgue.  
—Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
—Une morgue est un endroit où sont interposé des cadavres avant leur enterrement si j'ai bonne mémoire  
—Oui et je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.  
—Ben... C'est plus facile de boire le sang de personne déjà morte que d'aller en tuer une, dit le jeune homme.  
—AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! UN VAMPIRE!!!! UN MANGEUR DE CADAV....»  
Mais avant de finir la phrase le jeune "mangeur de cadavre" avait sauter sur elle en mettant une main devant la bouche de la légendaire perdante.  
«De un, je ne suis pas un vampire ni un mangeur de cadavre. Et de deux, tu ne devrais pas être effrayer car l'homme qui vous sers d'hokage (je crois qu'on est a Konoha mais pas sur) est comme moi.  
—Maammm mmill mmmannmmmme mmmaaa mmmeee mmmaaammaammee (Mais il ne mange pas de cadavre).  
—Je n'ai pas dit que je mangeais les cadavre je me nourris seulement de leur "infinity éthers" et... Oups pardon, dit le jeune homme en relâchant Tsunade qui commençait à devenir bleu par manque d'oxygène.  
—ouaaaaaaaaaa ...fit le bruit d'une Tsunade qui reprenait son souffle. Comment connais-tu notre hokage et comment connais-tu "l'infinity éthers"?  
—J'ai rencontre votre hokage plusieurs fois avant de me retrouver ici et comme je suis fait a partir d'infinity éthers autrement dit du "chakra infinie" et que je m'en nourris je suis obliger de connaitre.  
—Tu es un ...  
—Oui, je suis un Soma qui se trouve devant une humaine qui apparemment est trop choquer pour m'emmener manger mais moi je risque de crever de faim si ça continu.  
—Attend moi la une minute je reviens», dit Tsunade en sortant.  
Elle revint une minute plus tard avec des perfusions de sang plein les bras.  
Le garçon sans demander son reste attrapa une perfusion et commença à boire.  
Pendant que ce jeune garçon se rassasiait de sang, Tsunade en profita pour le détailler: il devait avoir 12 voir 13 ans tout au plus, assez petit pour son âge mais il était maigre, élance et il dégageait une sensation de puissance bien qu'il n'était pas très musclé. Ses cheveux, d'un blond or, descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses cheville (quand il est debout bien sur) mais le plus étrange dans cette or en fusion (les cheveux) c'était des tresses de couleur rouge encadrant son visage angélique ou se trouvait trois fines cicatrice ressemblant a des moustaches sur sa joue droite et le nombre 666 sur sa joue gauche. Il possédait également deux yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'on avait l'impression de si noyé. Pour le moment il portait une des tenue de l'hôpital car ses habits avait été déchirait avant qu'on le ramène.  
Après une dizaine de litre de sang bus, le garçon lança un merci a Tsunade se qui eu pour effet de la sortir de sa contemplation du jeune homme.  
Tout a coup, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. C'était le hokage (le 3) qui était venu voir si Tsunade était la est sourit en voyant le jeune garçon réveiller.  
Il sourit une fois de plus en voyant le reste des perfusions (enfin ya plus que plastique car il a tout bu) et il dit:  
«Je ne me suis pas troupe. Tu es bien le fils Kitsune.  
—A moitié vrai, à moitié faux. dit calmement le garçon tout en regardant Tsunade du coin de l'œil.  
—Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'a rien a craindre d'elle. Elle était la lorsque tes parents son mort et que Kitsune, la sœur de ton père ta pris sous son aile.  
—Oui mais il va falloir que je change d'aile car la première s'est fait plumer.»  
Tsunade ne compris rien a rien a leur discours apparemment sans queue ni tête. Mais tout a coup elle se souvint de se terrible jour ou Minato et Kushina sont mort et ou le bambin qu'était Naruto a l'époque s'est fait recueillir par un renard répondant au nom de Kitsune :  
«Alors tu serais...  
—Naruto Usumaki, fils de Minato Yondaime Namikaze et de Kushina Usumaki, pour vous servir.»


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: Premier pas.**_

Cela faisait une semaine que Naruto était arrivé au village caché des feuilles et il n'avait toujours pas dit pourquoi il était aussi amocher. Il faut dire qu'il a parlé de son passé à une seul personne, et cette personne c'était l'hokage. En se disant cela Tsunade soupirât de nouveau en repensant à sa rencontre.

Décidément, elle n'y comprenait définitivement rien. Elle retourna à ses occupations.

_**/Quelque jours plus tôt/**_

Naruto était enfin sorti de l'hôpital avec la permission de médecin. Il fit un tour danse centre ville et avec un peu d'argent que l'hokage lui avait donne, notre jeune renard d'acheta des vêtements neufs: il acheta un pantalon ninja de couleur noir, un débardeur noir également et un blouson (un peu comme la cape de Yondaime mais de couleur noir avec des flamme rouge vers le bas et il est légèrement fendu vers la bas) ainsi que de noeux de la même couleur pour attacher ses cheveux. Ensuite il se rendit chez l'hokage, il parait que le vieu avait une offre à lui faire.

Quand Naruto entra dans le bureau de l'hokage par la fenêtre ouverte (il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui avec les gardes devant la porte), l'hokage lui fit un grand sourir. Le jeune homme remarqua une autre personne dans la pièce: la personne possédait un vêtement de jounin, des cheveux gris en pétard, une sorte de masque noir recouvrant sa bouche et son nez et un bandeau frontal, ou était grave le signe de Konoha sur une plaque de fer, mit en travers pour cacher son oeil gauche. Sarutobi dit alors:

«Naruto je te présente Kakashi Hatake, il fut un des élèves de ton père et il te servira de sensei.

—Attendez, vous avez dit "sensei"?

—Oui, conformément a la lettre que tu m'a remise et au explication de Kitsune, tu vas devenir ninja de Konoha.

—Oui, sa je le savais mais sait-il se que je suis?

—Son grand père était un des gardien du temple Soma.

—Alors sa me va. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaisance.

—De même pour moi.

—Naruto, dans quelques jours se dérouleront les examen de l'academie ninja. Je voudrais, pour ne pas éveiller de soupsons, que tu y participe en te faisant passe pour un jeune élève venu d'un autre pays ninja.

—Sa neme pose pas de problème mais pour la future équipe, je voudrait une jolie fille, dit Naruto avec un grand sourire. Mais plus sérieusement, reprit il avec calme, je voudrais un mec fort ou cas où et si possible un gardien.

—Si tu veux il y aura un Utchiwa.

—Je croyait qu'il n'en restait plus?

—Il reste Itachi qui maintenant fait partit de l'akatsuki et son petit frère qu'il n'a pas pu tuer, Sasuke.

—Je vous parie un resto que je le reconnaitrait facilement et qu'il est comme tous les Utchiwa, vaniteux, froid et pas très bavard.

—Je tien le parie, répondit Kakashi.

—Je préfère éviter de parier avec toi, Naruto, dit le vieu Sarutobi, je connais ton appétit pour la nourriture humaine et je connaista chance insolente quand tu parie un restaurant.

—Tant pis, j'aurais Kakashi pour payer.

—...(-.-').»

_**/retour au présent/**_

Naruto se dirigeait en trainant les pied vers l'academie. Arrivé à cette dernière, le directeur l' acceilli avec un grand sourir et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa future classe. Le proffesseur se présenta sous le nom d'Iruka et il fit connaitre le nom de Naruto au autre élèves de la classe en issistant sur le fait qu'il n'était pas originaire de se pays. Le jeune renard se trouva uneplace au fond de la salle et proche de la fenêtre. Il regarda ces camarades de classe et se dit qu'il allait s'ennuyer pendant les prochain jours. Il bailla mais avant de s'endormir, une personne attira son attention: les cheveux d'un noir de jaie, unshort ninja blanc et un tshirt bleu marine, mais le plus intéressant c'était l'eventaille cousu sur son haut, pas de doute c'était un Uchiwa. Naruto sourit puis s'endormit jusqu'a la fin du cour.

A la sortit il se dirigea discrètement vers le bureau de l'hokage. Il lui raconta rapidement sa matinée puis sortie pour manger. Il rencontra Kakachi en route.

«Et Kakashi, tu me dois un resto!

—Hein? répondit le jounin déboussolé.

—Bein oui! Le parie, vous ne l'avez pas oublier.

—Oui mais tu l'as reconnu?

—Bien sur! Il est là-bas.» Dit Naruto en pointant son doigt vers une personne a l'autre bous de la rue.

Kakachi dut bien regarder avant s'apercevoir l'Uchiwa au loin. Il savoua vaincu et enmmena Naruto au restorant de ramen que Naruto avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Une heure plus tard, Naruto et Kakashi sortir du restorant Ichiraku ramen.

Naruto etait au ange tandis que leninja copieur se demandait comment il allait faire pour gagner de l'argent car le blondinet s'etait donne a cœur joie de vider sa bourse en même temps que les bols de ramen. Il discuterent un peu avant q'un anbu vienne chercher Kakashi sur ordre de l'hokage. Naruto continua de marcher et de visiter le village jusqu'à se qu'il tombe sur un terrain d'entraînement a l'abri des regards.

Il sourit et s'avança vers le terrain. Sasuke vennait de semer le groupe des FGSP autrement dit des"Fan Girl SasukePower". Il se dirigea vers son terrain d'entrenement habituelle. Mais la grossesurprise: deux personnes s'entrennaient déjà. Il remarqua que c'était les deux même. Il s'avança tout en regardant les deux emergue humaine se battre comme des gamins a pierre, papier, ciseau. Quand les deux blondinets le remarquèrent, se regardèrent et dire en même temps:

«On fait quoi?

—Je sais pas, on avertit le chef ,repondit celui de gauche.

—Mais il est où?

—Baka, tu n'a qu'a disparaite il le saura.

—A oui pas bête.

—Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il me colle la stupidité incarné.»

Ils firent tous les deux le signe du multiclonage et disparurent. Sasuke cru au début que c'était un canular du FGSP mais quand il vit le même garçon au cheveu long et blond arrivez de deriere un arbre, il comprit: c'etait des clones qu'il avait vu.

«Bonjour, tu es Sasuke Utchiwa non? Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Enchante.»

Fidèle au Uchiwa, le noirot ne dit rien et pris un air arrogant. Il se souvenait de ce garçon qui était arrive en classe le jours même . Mais il ressentait une impression bizarre depuis son arrivée.

«Quesque tu fout ici, demanda Sasuke toujours assi fier et arrogant.

—Je m'entrainait avec les deux clones mais il se sontdispute pour savoir qui des deux allaitcommence a m'attaquer.

—C'est stupide.

—Je sais. Mais sinon, vu que je n'ai plus de partenaire de combat ça te dirait un petit combat?

—Pourquoi pas.»

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil déclinait lentement dans les montagnes, Sasuke s'était caché quelques instants deriere un arbre pour reprendreson souffle avant son ultimeassault. Ce Naruto était beaucoup plus fort qu'il s'y attendait mais il s'était épuiser beaucoup plus vite que lui, comme si quelquechose l'empecher de respirer normalement. Naruto deson cote s'était acroupit un instant également pour essayer de calmer ses battements de cœur affolé. Il se retenait dans se combat mais sa n'empêche pas de ressentir "ces" effets.

«Eh! L'Uchiwa! Ça te dérangerai d'arrêter le combat maintenant. Ilcommence a ce faire tard.

—Tu te défile.

—Ne crois pas que j'abandonne! C'est juste que tu es beaucoup plus fort que je me l'imaginais et que j'etait déjà a cour de chakra avant ton arrive.

—Tu fatigue beaucoup plus vite que moi aparement, dit Sasuke en sortant de deriere l'arbre ou il se trouvait.

—Je te l'ai dit, je suis a cour de chakra.

—Mmmm. (mode arogan atitude on)

—On de vois demain en cour. Au revoir.»

Sasuke regarda Naruto lui faire des signe de la main en s'eloignant pour rentrer. Il soupira: ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas depense ainsi. Il s'eloigna aussi du terrain d'entraînement pour rentrer chez lui.

Quelque semaines plus tard, Naruto dormait toujours en cour au poind de pouvoir rivaliser avec Shikamaru. Il s'était des la première semaine donné un statue de cancre et d'idiot. Seul Sasuke savait qu'il valait plus que ça lorsequ'il combattait. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver sur leurterrain d'entraînement après l'école pour s'entraîner ( et pour Sasuke vala équivalait également a semer le FGSP). Un jour après un entrainement un peu plus pousse que les autre jours:

«Katon, technique de la balsamine! hurla Sasuke en exécutant les signes.»

Sasuke compris vite son erreur mais trop tard: Naruto s'était effondrer au sol, la moitié de son dos brulé par une boule de feu qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter. Le noirot se dirigea vite vers le blondinet en lui demandant:

«Au merde! Naruto! Tu m'entend?Est ce que sa va?

—Putain! Teme t'airait pu faire attention. T'as cramee mont-shirt préféré.

—A t'entendre on dirait que sa va.

—Au fait je rêve ou tu vien de t'inquiéter pour moi?

—Tu rêve, je me suis surtout inquiète car j'avais pas vraiment envie de t'emenait mourant a l'hôpital.

—T'inquiete pas. A part les vêtements troués, je n'ai rien.

—Fais moi voi quand même.

—je te dis que c'est pas la peine. Heeee!

—Ne bouge pas idiot, je regarde.»

Sasuke regarda le dos de Naruto et fit une grimace en vouant qu'une plais rouge vif saignait abondament.

«Ne vas pas me dire que t'as rien. Tu possède une sacrée plais au niveau de l'épaule mais elle a etemoitie referme par les flammes. Vas faloir désinfectait et mettre un bandage mais tu n'aura pas besoin d'aller a l'hôpital.

—Aaaah. Je le ferais chez moi.

—Baka! Comment tu vas faire, c'est dans ton dos.

—Je me derbroullerais.»

Sasuke soupira avant d'attraper le blesse et de le tirer, malgré les protestation de se dernier, jusqu'à sa demeure. Il se sentit un peu mélancolique car le noirot n'avait jamais invite une personne qu'elle sois homme ou femme a entrer depuis la traitrise de son frère. Mais il se repris et emmena (de force) Naruto qui lui disait que se n'était pas la peine.

Il le tira jusqu'à la salle de bain ou il obligez le blond a s'assoir sur un tabouret avant d'ouvrir le placard et de prendre un désinfectant et des bandages.

«Retire ton haut.

—Hein?

—Si tu veux que je te désinfecte, retire ton haut.»

Naruto ronchona mais retira docilementson t-shirt a moitié brulé. Sasuke commença a désinfecte la plais qui avait déjà fini de saigner.

Mais au moment de mettre le bandages, il remarqua d'étrangers tatouages sur le dos et les épaules de Naruto. Sur le dos, il pouvait voir deux grandes ailes: celle de droite en forme d'aile d'oiseau dépliée et celle de gauche en forme d'aile de chauve-sourie repliée. Sur l'omoplate droit une sorte de raton laveur et d'un chat a deux queux se battaient. Sur l'omoplate droite une sorte de tortue à trois queux et un coq à queux de serpent. Sur le bas du dos un chien possédant cinq queux et un bellette possédant six queux se battaient contre un blaireau possédant sept queux et une sorte de taurot à huit queux de serpent. Sur la nuque de jeune garçon ,qui pour que Sasuke désinfecte correctement la plais avait tirait ses cheveux (il les avait coupe pour l'academie jusqu'aumilieu des omoplates), se trouvait une tête de renard montrant les cros. On n'apercevait que le haut deson corp car il partait autour du cou et semblait descendre sur le torse du blond.

«Sasuke? Tu la met ou pas la bande?

—Bouge pas crétin.

—Je suis sur que tu regardait ma belle musculation, dis Naruto fier. Aïh! Ça fait mal!

—Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger baka. Et je regardais les tatouages que tu avais sur le dos.»

Bisarement, Naruto ne repondit rien, se qui singnifiait qu'il ne voulait pas aprofondir le sujet. Et cela arabgeait également Sasuke. Une fois que Sasuke eu fini, Naruto de releva et bougea le bras droit ou se trouvait le bandage pour voir si tous fonctionnait.

«Merci Sasuke. Bon je crois que je vais rentrer. A demain.»

Avant que l'Uchiwa pût dire un mot, le blond s'était volatilisé. Sasuke soupira de nouveau et entrepris de remettre de l'ordre.

* * *

Mettez des review! Ca encourage l'auteur et vous pouvez proposez des suites pour l'histoire ou rectifiez des erreurs. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4: Test **_

Le lendement matin, dans la classe d'Iruka.

«Les épreuves de genin se dérouleront dans deux jours comme prévu. Nous allons mettre le temps restant a profus pour vous entrener. Pour commençait nous allons faire une remise a niveau du lancer de shuriken, ensuite ...»

Naruto ,comme d'habitude, s'était endormie des le début du discour d'Iruka. Il se reveilla quand le proffesseur lui hurla dessus qu'il devait sortir et qu'il passerait en premier. Naruto soupira et regarda les autres faire leur lancer. Bien sur l'Uchiwa était le meilleur mais en plus, fidèle a sa réputation de cancre, Naruto avait lancé de traver et avait même falli briser une des vitre de l'academie.

Il s'eloigna discrètement de l'école et s'elanca vers le terrain d'entraînement pour essayer d'échaper a l'ennui des cours. Il fit le signe du multiclonage et invoqua deux clones. Il sourit et commença a s'entraîner.

Quand le soleil commença sérieusement a décliner, Naruto interompie son entrainement. Il ne remarqua pas que Sasuke l'observait depuis les arbres.

«Bordel! C'est pas comme ça que je pourrais l'utiliser. Je m'epuise au entrainement et ça ne donne rien. Si ça continue je crois que...»

Il se tue un moment, et regarda sa main droite tremblante.

«Si ça continue, je crois que mon corps ne va plus tenir.»

Il soupira et entreprisde rentrer chez lui laissant un Sasuke sougeur.

Deux jours après ces événements, Naruto décida enfin de revenir en classe pour les examens. Iruka lui mît un de ses discour pour avoir fait l'école buissoniere pendant deux jours. Puis les épreuves commencèrent. Naruto vit les élèves être appelés puis emmener dans une autre salle. Quand son nom fut prononce par Iruka, il se leva et le suivit avant de faire face a deux de ces proffesseurs.

«Fait nous voir un multiclonage.

—Vous voulez combien de clones?

—Autant que tu peux en faire.

—Ok»

Naruto se mît en place et exécuta le signe du multiclonage et annonça la technique. Les animateurs furent immediatment écraser sous un nue de clone de naruto. Quand se dernier les fit disparaitre, les animateurs n'en revenait toujours pas (n'oubliez pas que c'est une technique de jounin) et remirent le bandeau frontal de Konoha a notre blondinet international.

Naruto se dirigea ensuite vers la salle d'atente, endroit ou tous les élèves admies le regardèrent avec ettonement et avec déception qu'il est réussi vu c'est résultats et son statue de cancre. Il se diregea vers un place libre a cote de sasuke qui, comme Naruto l'avait prévue, avait passé son examen avec succès. Mais a peine instale, il sentit des ondes néfaste dans son dos. Il se retourna et ne fut pas surpris de rencontrer le visage furieux d'un bonbon rose! oups pardon! De Sakura Haruno qui aparemet désirer sa place. Comme Naruto était galant (mais aussi qu'il voulait évitez les ennuis), il laissa sa place a Sakura qui s'empressa d'essayer de redraguer le pauvre Sasuke. Naruto se rapella qu'il devait demader quelque chose au noirot et comme Sakura le derangeait, il grimpa sur la table et mis sa tête en face de l'Utchiwa.

«Qu'est ce que tu me veux, baka?

—Je voulait te demander si tu connais les...»

Le blondinet ne fini jamais sa phrase car le garçon instalait deriere lui me fit accidentelement tomber... Sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Naruto paniqua...

**_/POV Sasuke/ _**

Lorsque Naruto apparue devant moi pour me demander quelque chose, je me suis juste demander pourquoi j'avais encore cette drôle de sensation, comme si j'avais envi de le protéger. Le blond commença sa question quand celui de devant lui donna sans le faire exprès un coup de coude le faisant tomber... Sur moi.

Lorsque je voulu me dépéris de lui, je vis , au lieu des yeux bleu de Naruto, des yeux de félin rouge, des sortes de moustaches noir agrandis sur les deux joux tendit que le tatouage 666 a disparue. Ses cheveux était entièrement rouge feu et était plus herrisse que d'habitude. Je vis deux grande ailes dans son dos ainsi que deux corne sur les cote de la tête accompagnant deux oreille de chat. Sasuke était stupefait même si la vision n'a durer qu'un instant.

Heureusement, le blond réagi et seloigna rouge de honte. Les filles de FGSP s'apretaient a le massacrer lorseque le prof arriva pour former les équipe. Tous le monde retourna a leur place et Iruka annonça:

«Nous avons former les équipes par rapport a votre niveau et vos performance, après l'enumeration, vous attendrait votre sensei. Nous commençons.  
Équipe 1 ...

Équipe 7, Sasuke Uchiwa (toutes les filles croisèrent les doigts), Sakura Haruno (YES, hurla le bonbon rose) et Naruto Usumaki.  
Équipe 8

Naruto adressa un grand sourir a Sasuke que l'interpréta comme un "je l'avais prédit!".

Deux heures plus tard, Naruto s'était endormi tendit que toute les équipe sont partit avec leur sensei. Tout a coup, Naruto se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter Sakura.

«Bon sang! Naruto! Fais plus attention, cria Sakura.

—Le prof arrive.

—Hein?»

La porte s'ouvrit laissant voir un homme au cheveux blanc avance.

«Vous etes en retard sensei!»,plaisanta Naruro en insistant sur le sensei.

«désolé mais j'ai rencontré une veille dame qui...

—Excuse bidon.

—Bon d'acord, suivez moi.»

L'equipe 7 suivit l'homme jusqu'au toit de l'academie.

«Bon vous allez vois présenter, votre nom, âge, vous preferance et votre projet pour l'avenir. Je m'appele Kakashi Hatake, mon âge est gardé secret, ce que j'aime et que je déteste ne vous regarde pas, mes projet pour l'avenir non plus.

—En gros on ne connait que votre nom, dit Naruto.

—On va commençait par la fille.

—Je me nomme Sakura Haruno, j'ai 12 ans. Ce que j'aime c'est ...(regard vers Sasuke) ce que je déteste c'est Naruto (ouinnnnnn! ) et mes projet pour l'avenir c'est ...(regard vers Sasuke).

—Au tour du noirot.

—Je m'appelle Uchiwa Sasuke, 12 ans. J'aime très peu de chose et j'en déteste beaucoup. J'ai pour objectif de rétablir l'honneur de mon clan et tue une certain personne.

—Ok, ai tour du blondinet.»

Mais il n'entendit rien. Il releva la tête de ces fiches pour ne voir sue Sasuke et Sakura qui apparement n'avait pas remarque quand et comment Le blonc s'était volatilisé. Kakashi dit alors apres avoir soupiré:

«Je supose qu'il est allé au toillette ou va l'attendre.»

Dix minutes plus tard, Sakura commença a être vraiment furax contre Naruto. Quand celui ci arriva comme par miracle au moment ou elle allait le chercher.

«Bordel! T'était passe ou abrutie.

—Désolée je suis allé au toillette, repondit le blonc en se grattant la tête.

—Bon présente toi maintenant.

—Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. J'aime bien m'entrainer et j'adore la nature, je déteste ceux qui font du mal a mes amies et aux animaux.

—Tu as oublié ton âge et tes projet pour l'avenir, fit remarquer Kakashi.

—Ah? Pardon. J'ai 12 ans et mes projet pour l'avenir, eh bien disons que je voudrait bien bien dépasser la vingtaine.»

Sasuke resta songeur un moment, tendit que Sakura engeulait Naruto et que Kakashi soupira de nouveau.

«Bon. Demain vous allez faire un exercice de survit.

—Mais nous en avons deja fait a l'academie, dit Sakura.

—Je supose que c'est le véritable test pour devenir ninja, répondit Naruto le sourit au lèvre.

—Quoi?

—Sakura, réfléchi un peu. D'après toi pourquoi il y a beaucoup tros recalé a l'academie avec un test aussi facile que le multiclonage. A mon avie, le test que Kakashi vien d'annoncer est la véritable épreuve.

—Tu as tout compris Naruto, dit Kakashi. Rendez vous sur le terrain numéro 7 a huit heure. Et je vous conseil de ne pas manger vous risquait de le recracher. A demain.»

Kakashi se volatilisa en laissant les trois nouveau coéquipiers. Sasuke fut le premier a se lever suivit de Naruto.

«A demain, s'exclame le blonc avant de disparaitre au coin de la rue. »

Le lendemain, Sasuke arriva vers six heure du matin au terrain d'entrenement. Il fut surprit de voir que Naruto était déjà arrivé.

«T'as passé la nuit ici ou quoi?

—Oh! Salut Sasuke! En fait je suis ici depuis environ trois heure du matin. Je suis venu me receuilir.

—...?

—La-bas se trouve le monument au mort ninja, le nom de mes parents y figure, lui explica Naruto.»

Le reste de l'attente se fit en silence, chacun apreciant ce moment a sa façon. Sakura arriva vers 7h30. Et tenta en vain de draguer Sasuke avant de s'endormir. Vers 11h, Naruto releva la tête brusquement.

«Vous êtes en retard Kakashi sensei.

—Desole mais je voulait aider une veielle dame a..., explica Kakashi qui aparue dans un tourbillon de feuille.

—Rien de foutre de vos excuse bidon, dit Sakura enerver qui venait de se reveiller, en plus c'est la même qu'hier.

—Bon, vous allez devoir attraper ces deux clochettes que j'ai en ma possetion. Ceux qui ont les clochettes avant midi sur le reveil deviendront de vrai ninja.

—Mais sa veux dire que l'un d'entre nous va retourné sur les banc de l'école, fit remarquer Sakura.

—C'est exactement ça. Bon, commencez!»

Sasuke et Sakura disparurent tendit que Naruto resta solidement plante devant leur sensei.

«Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher si c'est pour les obtenir. Vous êtes un jounin et donc même cacher vous savez ou nous sommes.

—Si c'est ta conviction.»

Naruto fit un immence sourir avant de fonçait sur Kakashi. Il sortit deux shuriken et les jeta sur l'homme qui les évita facilement. Le blonc s'arreta a trois pas du jounin. Kakashi soupirât. Naruto souriait toujours autant avant de "l'invoquer". Naruto fit le signe du multiclonage. Une centaine de clones aparurent et se dissimulèrent dans les zèbres environant. Kakashi fut pris au dépourvu, il s'attendait a autre chose et maintenant il ne savait pas lequel des naruto était le bon.

Sasuke regardait depuis sa cachette dans les feuillage d'un arbre. Il fut tirer de ses penser par un main sur son épaule.

Sakura, au début pensait que Naruto était ete un idiot lorsequ'elle la vue devant leur sensei mais elle n'en crut pas c'est yeux lorseque le blonc fit un multiclonage. Elle réfléchi avant de se dire que Naruto ne serait pas aussi idiot qu'elle le pensait. Elle sentit tout a coup une main l'attraper.

Kakashi se demanda ce que faisait les jeunes diplômés car il allait bientôt être midi. Il sentit un courent d'air dans son dos et évita de peu un ranger de shuriken. Mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un essaya de le frapper dans le dos également. Le jounin permetta pour éviter l'attaque mais un son parvint a ses oreilles, comme une berceuse. Il comprit très vite, un genjutsu! Mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'en echaper car Sasuke qui avait déjà essayait de le frapper revint a la charge avec une boule de feu suprême. Il esquiva mais soudain le reveil sonner. Il sourit intérieurement car il entendait toujours le son des clochettes attachées a sa taille. Le trio de genin apparut devant lui et Kakashi ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant que Naruto tenait entre ses mains les deux clochettes. Il regarda a sa ceinture et ne vit rien. Il comprit, le genjutsu servait a lui faire croire qu'il possédait encore les clochettes. Le blonc lança une clochette a Sasuke et donna l'autre a Sakura. Ils le regardèrent avec surprise mais leur sensei leur demenda:

«Comment avait vous fait pour mettre en place ce plan.

—Deux clones de Naruto nous ont avertit de l'astuce: les deux clochettes servait a nous separer mais seul on ne pouvait rien faire. Donc nous nous sommes regroupés pour faire se plan, répondit Sakura.j'ai mît en place les shurikens tendit que Sasuke a untilisait le corps a corps. Naruto a ensuite utilsait le genjutsu et un de ses clones a simubtiliser les clochettes.

—Je n'en attendait pas moins de vous. Vous êtes tous admis.

—Genial, hurla Naruto.

—Graouuuuuuu!

—Graou?

—Desole, c'est mon ventre, dit rouge de honte Sakura.

—Il y a des repas la-bas. Retrouvez moi demain pour vitre première mission. A plus les jeunes.»

Kakashi diparut dans un nuage de feuille. Sakura soupirât puis l'équipe 7 se diregea vers la stelle que Kakashi leur avait montré. Ils furent surprit de voir qu'il n'y avait seulement que deux repas. Naruto dit alors:

«Sakura tu en prend un et Sasuke l'autre. Je n'ai pas faim.»

Sakura un peu surprise par cette offre accepta volontier le repas alors ue Sasuke resta un moment songeur avant que son ventre ne le ramenne a la réalité. Plusieur minutes s'était écoulé depuis l'offre généreuse de Naruto qui s'était perché sur un des trois poteaux en regardant manger Sakura et Sasuke. Sasuke le regarda discrètement avant de lui tendre son repas a peine commencé.

«C'est grace a toi que l'on est admis.

—Je te remerci mais j'ai dit que j'avais pas faim. Garde le.»

Une fois le repas termine, Sakura rentra chez elle laissant les garçons seul.

«Bon. Sa te dit de t'entraîner?

—Naruto, j'ai une question a te poser.

—Oui?

—Tu as dis lors ou été tu reelement lorsque nous nous somme présentés?

—Je te l'ai dit, au toilette.

—J'ai remarqué des trace de sang sur tes lèvres lorsque tu es revenu.

—Je me suis juste mordu sans le faire exprès. Et puis c'est quoi cette interogatoir? Tu ne me fais pas confience?

—...

—Bon, dit Naruto en soupirant, on s'entraîne ou pas.

—...

—Je prend sa pour un oui.»


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5: **_**Mission C**

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que l'equipe 7 avait réussi leur épreuve. Deux semaines à faire d'ennuyeuses missions de rang D. Jusqu'au jour où...

«Y'en a marre des missions minables ! Donnez-nous au moins quelque chose de plus interessant que de ramener un stupide chat !  
— Naruto ! Parle un peu mieux à l'Hokage, cria Iruka.  
— J'avoue qu'il n'a pas tord non plus, dit tranquilement celui-ci.  
— Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il vous parle sur ce ton ! »

L'Hokage regarda l'équipe sept au complet. Kakashi avec son traditionnel livre douteux, Sasuke silencieux dans son coin, et Sakura qui venait de frapper et d'engueuler Naruto.

« Je vous accorde une mission de rang C, il s'agit d'une mission d'escorte. Tazuna, vous pouvez entrer.  
— C'est ce ramassi de mioches qui doit m'accompagner. Il n'ont pas l'air très fort, surtout le plus petit avec la tête d'ahuri.  
— Je vais le tuer, cria Naruto alors que Kakashi le retenait.  
— Vous devez l'accompagner jusqu'aux pays des vagues.»

Naruto se rememorait cette scène alors qu'il marchait. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une flaque d'eau. Il la contourna en souriant. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux ninjas en sortirent et entourèrent Kakashi d'une chaîne avant de tirer et de le couper en morceaux. Naruto souriait toujours autant. Il regarda Sasuke se débarasser des deux ninjas mais ces derniers se relevèrent et foncèrent sur Sakura avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire quelque chose. Sasuke regarda Naruto se projeter contre Sakura pour prendre le coup à sa place ; heureusement, il put parer la majeur partie mais une des armes du ninja ennemi lui fit une entaille assez profonde sur la main droite. Les ennemis, surpris, ne virent pas Kakashi réapparaître derière eux avant de les neutraliser.

« Bien joué Sasuke et Naruto.  
— On a cru que vous étiez mort, lui dit Sakura.  
— C'était une technique de permutation, répondit joyeusement Naruto.  
— Comment avez-vous su que nous allions vous attaquer, demanda faiblement un ennemi.  
— Naruto m'a averti par raport à la flaque d'eau : il est rare que de telles flaques ne s'évaporent pas avec ce soleil et en plus il n'a pas plu depuis plusieurs jours. En puis Naruto a un odorat beaucoup plus développé que la normale, voir plus qu'un chien ninja.  
— J'ai eu aucun mal à vous repérer, vous sentez le poison. Je supose que vous en avez manipulé avant de nous attaquer.  
— Naruto, je te conseille de ne pas bouger. Il faut épurer le poison de ton sang.  
— Je vais le faire.  
— Mmmh ! »

Kakashi regarda la main de Naruto et vit que le blond avait sorti un kunai avant de se le planter dans la main.

« Naruto ! cria Sakura.  
— C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait faire mais sans jutsu de soin tu risques de te vider de ton sang.  
— Non, c'est bon. Ça cictrise déjà. »

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, il montra sa main sans signe de quelquonque blessure. Sakura ne comprit plus rien et cru devenir folle, Sasuke resta des plus songeur par rapport à Naruto et Kakashi soupira de soulagement et de désespoir aussi à cause des bêtises du blond.

« Tazuna, je voudrais vous parler. »

Kakashi et Tazuna seloignèrent un peu pour parler en laissant les trois genins avec les deux ninjas prisonniers.

« Naruto, comment tu as fait pour cicatriser aussi vite? demanda Sakura.  
— Je connais un jutsu de soin.  
— Avec le multiclonage, un genjutsu et un jutsu de soin, comment un cancre comme toi fait pour en connaitre autant.  
— Disons que ma tante qui m'a élevée connaissait pas mal de techniques de genjutsu et de soin.  
— Ta tante?  
— Oui mes parents sont mort à ma naissance.  
— Et tu habitais où ?  
— Dans la forêt rouge du renard, on l'appelle comme ça parce que les arbres sont de couleur rouge comme en automne.  
— La ... Forêt rouge... dit un des deux ninjas ennemis.  
— Vous connaissez ? demanda Sakura.  
— Serais tu le ...»

Le ninja ne put jamais finir sa phrase car il reçut un kunaï en pleine gorge. Sakura cria et recula tendit que Sasuke regardait de ses yeux effarés Naruto. Ce dernier avait lancé l'arme, il venait de la reprendre et s'apprêtait à trancher la gorge du deuxième sans aucune pitié. Kakashi, alerté par le cri de Sakura, revint aussi vite que possible pour voir le problème. Il vit avec horreur le carnage que Naruto venait de faire. A part sa main ensanglantées par le sang des shinobis ennemis, il ne restait plus aucune autre trace de son acte sur lui, mais en plus il souriait comme s'il était content de son travail.

« Naruto ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu viens de faire?  
— J'ai éliminé des ennemis, rien de plus.  
— As-tu pensé qu'il detenait des informations.  
— A mon avis, Tazuna doit savoir qui en veut à sa vie. Ils ne diraient rien même s'ils étaient vivants.  
— Naruto ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda d'une voix un peu effrayée Sakura. Ils étaient inofencifs.  
— Sakura, tu penses vraiment qu'ils ne nous auraient pas attaqués à la première ocasion? En plus si nous les laissions là, soit ils mouront de soif, soit ils seront retrouvés par nos ennemis et continuront à tur. De plus personne ne pleurera leur mort.

Tazuna leur expliqua ensuite le problème avec Gato, le pays des vagues et le pont.L'équipe 7 décida de continuer la mission après la petite mise en scène du charpentier.

* * *

Quelque jours plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver au pays des vagues par des moyens illégaux...

« NARUTO ! Arrête de faire l'idiot. Tu vas nous faire repérer, dit/cria Sakura (rayer la mension inutile.)  
— Tais-toi, Sakura. C'est toi qui vas nous faire repérer ! Où est le mal lorsque je regarde sur une branche si personne ne nous suit ?  
— Du calme les jeunes, dit tranquilement Kakashi. Naruto descend, je ne sens aucune présence dans les environs. »

Après quelques minutes de trajet en silence, Tazuna dit enfin:

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivé. C'est par là, dit il en montrant du doigts un chemin.»

Naruto s'arreta net. Il regarda deriere lui avant de crier:

« Baissez-vous ! »

Kakashi comprit vite l'alerte et se jeta sur Sakura et Tazuna. Sasuke voulut se baisser mais lorsqu'il vit arriver la lame, il était trop tard. Tout à coup il sentit un poids sur son dos l'obligeant à tomber sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se releva. Il vit que c'était Naruto. Mais une chose lui échapait.

« Comment as-tu pu faire une telle distance en si peu de temps ?  
— Je t'expliquerais plus tard, maintenant, c'est pas vraiment le moment.»

Tous regardèrent l'homme qui était sur l'énorme épée plantée dans l'arbre en face d'eux.

« Kakashi Hatake... Je ne pensais pas te voir ici.  
— Zabuza Momochi.  
— C'est qui ? demanda Sakura doucement à Sasuke.  
— C'est un déserteur. Un des 7 épéistes de Kiri. On le surnomme le démon de Kiri car les examens de genins sont beaucoup plus sanglant qu'à Konoha. Les futur ninjas doivent se battre à mort contre leur camarade, avec lequel il devait vivre, manger et partager leurs rêves. Mais l'examen fut changé à cause d'un accident. Un des aprentis tua tous les candidats présent cette année là, dit Naruto qui venait de se rapprocher.  
— Que de souvenirs, dit Zabuza.  
— Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Protégez Tazuna.  
— Bien, répondit Sakura en se mettant devant le charpentier.  
— Kakashi Hatake. L'homme au sharigan. D'après un des rapports que j'ai lu, tu aurais copié plus de 1000 techniques avec cet œil.  
— Sharigan? s'interrogea Sakura.  
— Vous auriez pu nous le dire avant senseï, reprocha Naruto qui ne parressait pas plus surprit que ça.  
— Je crois que je vais devoir employer les grands moyens... » annonça Kakashi en relevant son bandeau frontal révélant un œil rouge avec trois petites "virgules".

Naruto regardait avec intérêt le combat entre le déserteur et l'épouventail. Sasuke quand à lui se demandait toujours comment leur senseï possédait un tel œil.

«Naruto, demanda timidement sa coéquipière, qu'est ce qu'un sharigan ? »

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées pour écouter la réponse de Naruto, sachant qu'il ne devait logiquement pas savoir ce que c'était, étant originaire d'un autre pays et ne sachant pas qui était exactement les Uchiwa.

«Le sharigan est un dojutsu, dit calmement le blond tout en continuant de regarder attentivement le combat. Il n'était normalement possédé que par la famille Uchiwa dont Sasuke et un autres sont les derniers représentants. Il permet à son utilisateur de voir les mouvements de l'ennemi comme ralentit, de pouvoir distinguer les genjutsu, taijutsu et ninjutsu de l'ennemi et de pouvoir les utiliser plus efficacement que la normal. De plus, il permet de pouvoir copier les techniques et jutsus de l'adversaire.»

Sasuke fut troublé, comment Naruto connaissait autant de chose sur le sharigan et les Uchiwa.

« Sasuke, on y va?  
— Arrête de me regarder comme si je venais d'un autre monde. Bon Kakashi est pris au piège. On y va ? »

Sasuke regarda dans la direction de leur sensei et comme le blond l'avait dit, il était emprisonné dans dans une sorte de bulle d'eau. Il remarqua également que Zabuza était relié à la bulle d'eau.

« Il faudrait réussir à éloigner la momie de la prison de Kakashi-sensei.

Les deux garçons s'élancèrent contre Zabuza. Celui ci les vit venir et créa un clone d'eau. Naruto se mit alors à courir à quatre pattes, un peu comme un chien ou un loup. Il dépassa rapidement Sasuke et sauta sur le clone de Zabuza avec un kunaï dans chaque main. Il frappa le clone qui para son première assaut mais celui-ci ne put éviter le "coup de boule de Naruto".

«Putain ! Ça fais mal ! Attrape Sasuke, dit il en lançant un shuriken fuma à son coéquipier.

Ce dernier l'attrappa et le déplia avant de l'envoyer vers le nukenin. Il l'esquiva facilement en sautant, de même que celui qui était caché dans l'ombre du premier. Mais il ne vit pas que le deuxième était en réalité Naruto transformait. Le blond lui renvoya deux shurikens que Zabuza vit, malheureusement, et esquiva. Comme le nukenin s'était éloigné de la prison d'eau de Kakashi, le sensei de l'aquipe 7 fut libre.

«Bien joué Naruto. Toi aussi Sasuke. Maintenant protégez Tazuna et rejoingnez Sakura. Je me charge du reste.»

Les deux genins rejoignirent le bonbon et le charpentier. Sakura fut soulagée que 'son' Sasuke n'ait rien. Naruto regarda de nouveau Kakashi et Zabuza se battre. Peu après, alors que le nukenin était en mauvaise posture, deux aiguilles vinrent se planter dans le cou de Zabuza. Celui-ci tomba lourdement au sol.

« Et voilà ! Il est mort pour de bon. » dit un jeune homme possédant un masque sur un branche.

Kakashi mit deux doigts au niveau du cou du nukenin.

« Il est mort. Tu es un chasseur de déserteurs du village de Kiri ?  
— C'est exact, vous êtes bien renseigner.  
— Kakashi-sensei, qu'est-ce qu'un chasseur de déserteur?  
— Ce gamin fait partit de la brigade de chasseur de déserteurs du village de kiri, son travail consiste à éliminer les ninjas déserteurs, dit calmement Naruto.  
— ... je crois que Naruto as tout dis.»

Le garçon disparut et réaparut aux côtés du déserteur.

« Votre combat est terminé, vous pouvez vous reposer maintenant. Moi je me charge de faire disparaitre le corps. C'est qu'il contient beaucoup de secret voyez-vous... Encore merci.»

Le garçon disparut avec le nukenin. Kakashi remis son bandeau.

«Bon ! Nous devons toujours escorter Tazuna jusqu'à chez lui! Mettons-nous en route!  
— Hahaha! Mega-désolé pour ce contre temps ! Vous pourrez vous reposer chez moi ! Nous sommes presque arrivés! »

Kakashi tomba sur le sol.

«Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a?» cria Sakura affolée.

* * *

«Vous êtes ça que ça va aller?, demanda Tsunami (29 ans) la fille de Tazuna.  
— Oui, il me faudra juste une petite semaine pour récupérer... dit Kakashi allongé dans un lit.  
— Ben dites donc ! Le sharigan est très efficace mais il nécessite une quantité énorme d'énergie ! Il faut ne faut pas l'utiliser à la légère! déclara Sakura.  
— En tout cas, me voilà bien soulagé ! Maitenant que leur meilleur ninja est mort, ils me laisseront probablement tranquilement pendant quelques temps ! soupira Tazuna.  
— Je me demande quand même qui était au juste ce chasseur au visage masqué...  
— Tous les chasseurs de la brigade secrète du village de Kiri portent ce masque. On les surnomme les "effaceurs de cadavre", car leur travail consiste à faire disparaitre les corps des ninjas déserteurs pour qu'il ne reste pas la moindre trace de leur cadavre ; le corps d'un ninja peut révèler de nombreux secrets consernant le village où il a été formé, comme la nature de son chakra où la composition des potions secrètes qui ont été utilisées sur son corps. Si par exemple je mourrais, de nombreuses personnes s'empresseraient de m'autopsier afin d'examiner mon sharigan. Si ces informations venaient à tomber entre de mauvaise mains... Le danger est énorme.  
— Alors, à l'heure qu'il est, ce chasseur doit être en train de dépecer Zabuza... Quelle horeur !  
— Je pense qu'il y a une autre possibilité, dit calmement Naruto en ragardant un arbre fixement. Sensei, avaez-vous remarqué avec quoi Zabuza est mort...?  
— De... Simples aiguilles.  
— Pour tuer avec ce genre d'armes il faut viser un point vital tel que le cœur. Les "effaceurs de cadavres" sont des maitres en annatomie, ils peuvent facilement plonger quelqu'un en létargie. De plus, ils détruisent le cadavre immédiatement après la mort du déserteur. Or notre chasseur à apporter le corps malgré la différence de poids et de taille. A mon avis il a aidé Zabuza.  
— Tu veux dire que...  
— Zabuza est sûrement encore en vie.»

Sakura et Tazuna firent une tête à en mourir de rire.

« Il est vrai que vu sous cet angle...  
— Il va faloir être vigilant.»

Sasuke resta un peu septique.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et lui demanda de le suivre à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est qu'il y a Sasuke ?  
— J'aimerais te poser une ou deux questions. J'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement.  
— Si tu veux.  
— Qui es-tu réellement? »

Naruto pâlit à cette question, et recula d'un pas.

« Pourquoi cette question?  
— Lorsque les deux ninjas nous ont attaqué, tu as dit que tu venais de le forêt rouge du renard, or cet endroit est un mythe, de plus les ninjas semblaient te connaitre mais tu les as tué pour éviter qu'il le dise. Ensuite j'ai remarqué que tu parlais dans ton sommeil, tu pleurais en répétant "Désolé je ne voulais pas...". Tu connais beaucoup d'informations sur le sharigan et les chasseurs de déserteurs ainsi que sur les différents pays, en outre des informations classées secrètes. Et j'ai regardé sur le monument aux morts et aucun Uzumaki n'y figurait alors répond à ma question.  
— Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, bon c'est vrai que je connais pas mal de chose et mes parents ne se nomment pas Uzumaki mais je viens bien de la forêt des renards où j'ai été élevé par ma tante. Je n'ai rien à cacher.  
— Sasuke, Naruto, vous venez ? cria Sakura.  
— On arrive ! Aller, tu viens.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kakashi vint les réveiller de bonne heure:

«Debout les jeunes! Aujourd'hui je vais vous faire travailler sur la maitrise du chakra. »

Après s'être préparés et lavés, les membres de l'équipe 7 suivirent Kakashi (qui se déplacait en béquilles) jusqu'au bort d'une petite clairière.

« Mais sensei, nous savons déjà contrôler notre chakra, dit Sakura.  
— Détrompez-vous. Vous êtes loin de le maîtriser. Il faut combiner l'énergie corporelle et l'énergie spirituelle pour pouvoir créer du chakra. Mais la quantité d'énergie à fournir diffère en fonction du justu que vous souhaitez lancer. Il faut donc doser votre chakra. Pour l'instant vous ne savez pas encore l'utiliser de façon réelement efficace. Ce n'est pas parce que vous produisez beaucoup de vos techniques seront réussi, il faut parvenir à contrôler precisément la quantité d'énergie que vous expulsez sans quoi votre sort sera diminue, ou, dans le pire des cas échoira complètement. Cela peu s'avérer fatal dans un combat.  
— Que doit-on faire alors ?demanda le bonbon.  
— Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, il suffi de ... Grimper aux arbres. »

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des commentaires.

Merci beaucoup à Boys-Love-Yaoi qui m'a corrigée le chapitre (ma sauveuse ^.^).


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 5: Le pont **_  
Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda le réveil, 3h00. Il soupira et se leva, renonçant à dormir. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau froide pour bien se réveiller. Il se remémora les événements de la veille.

* * *

**/flashback\\**  
Kakashi venait de prononcer quel exercice nous devions faire.

« Mais Sensei, nous savons déjà monter au arbres, dit Sakura.  
— Je parlais de monter au arbres sans les mains, en utilisant votre chakra.  
— Mais comment?  
— Je suppose que Naruto pourra vous répondre.  
— Quoi?  
— Pour monter au arbres, il faut concentrer son chakra dans ses pieds, dit-il calmement. Le plus difficile, c'est de trouver la bonne dose de chakra : si on en utilise pas assez, les pieds n'accrocheront pas et si l'on en utilise trop, le bois se fendra.  
— Mais comment ?  
— Je vais vous montrer. »

Naruto fit le signe du tigre et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il s'avança vers un arbre et grimpa à la verticale comme s'il marchait sur une route. Il s'arrêta sur une branche la tête en bas. Sakura n'en revenait pas, Kakashi souriait sous son masque et Sasuke restait songeur.

« C'est également le même procédé pour marcher sur l'eau.  
— C'est de l'excellent travail, Naruto.  
— Je pense que Sakura n'aura pas trop de problèmes vu qu'elle maitrise mieux son chakra que Sasuke.  
— Raison de plus pour que vous vous y mettiez tous de suite, dit Kakashi. »

Leur sensei les avait ensuite laissé seul. Comme prévue il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Sakura arrive à maitriser cette technique ; Sasuke, lui, utilisait beaucoup trop de chakra et brisait l'écorce involontairement. Sakura était parti aider Kakashi tendit que Naruto regardait l'Uchiwa du haut d'un arbre. A la fin de la journée, il décida de laisser Sasuke s'entraîner seul. Mais avant qu'il ne parte :

«Naruto.  
— Oui?  
— Comment doser exactement son chakra ? »

Le blond faillit tomber à la renverse. De un, les Uchiwa, d'ordinaire arrogant, ne demande jamais d'aide, ensuite ils arrivaient à lancer des jutsus presque à la perfection mais sans savoir exactement comment.

« Ferme les yeux.  
— ...(les yeux ouvert).  
— Si tu veux que je t'aide, ferme les yeux.  
— ... (ferme les yeux légèrement méfiant.  
— Maintenant concentre toi. Tu dois sentir ton chakra à travers ton corps. Ensuite, essaie de le manipuler et maintiens-le à tes pieds... Non, tu en utilises trop. Il faut seulement de quoi faire tenir ton corps à l'arbre. »

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et courut jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche. Il continua à courir sur le tronc sans tomber et sans le briser. Il arriva enfin en haut. L'Uchiwa semblait très surprit lui même de sa performance.

« Super Sasuke ! Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué. Bon on rentre maintenant ?"

**\\fin flashback/**

Naruto releva la tête et se regarda dans le miroir.

« Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps.»

Il soupira et attrapa ses habits. Un fois habillé, il sortit et commença à s'entraîner. Il s'arrêta quelque heures plus tard par une voix.

« Tu t'entraines depuis combien de temps?  
— Oh ! Salut Sasuke. Je suis ici depuis que pas mal de temps. Tu veux participer?  
— Kakashi m'a dit de te dire que tu devais rester ici pour protéger Tsunami et Inari. Sakura et moi nous l'accompagnons avec Tazuna. »

Sasuke se retourna et commença à partir.

«Eh Teme! Fais attention, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
— Si t'as besoin d'aide appelle-moi.  
— Et avec quoi baka.  
— Tu le saura.»

Sasuke partit en entendant ces paroles. Le blond le prenais vraiment pour un idiot. Naruto continua à s'entraîner quand il entendit un cri venant de la maison. Il se précipita vers la voix et vit que Tsunami était ligotée par deux hommes armés de katana. Inari se tenait devant eux en pleurant.

« Et que dis-tu de tuer le gosse ? Un seul otage nous suffit.  
— Si vous touchez à un cheveux de mon fils je jure que je me coupe la langue et que je crèverais avec lui, hurla Tsunami.  
— Ferme-la un peu, femme.  
— Vous êtes des salauds de la pire espèce.  
— Cette fois sans est trop, je vais te tuer, cria un des deux hommes excédé.  
— Pourtant elle a raison » dit Naruto d'une voix froide en lui tranchant la gorge.

Il se retourna et lança un kunai dans le cœur de deuxième.

« Est ce que sa va?  
— Oui, merci.  
— Ma..maman...  
— Inari, ça va, je n'ai rien, dit la mère en le prenant dans ses bras.  
— Je déteste les pleurnichards alors arrête de pleurer, gamin. Je dois me rendre au pont le plus vite possible. Cachez-vous dans un endroit sûr et ne sortez pas. »

Naruto courut le plus vite possible jusqu'au pont...

* * *

De leur côté, Kakashi avait du mal avec Zabuza, Sakura essayait de protéger Tazuna en restant près de lui tandis que Sasuke était pris au piège par la technique de Haku. À cause du brouillard créé par le nukenin, aucun des membres de l'équipe 7 ne se voyait.  
Sasuke était en très mauvaise posture, le corps recouvert de senbon (aiguille). Il se dit qu'il était très faible même par rapport à Naruto et qu'il ne pourrait jamais effectué sa vengeance puisqu'il allait mourir maintenant. Haku attaqua encore une fois et l'Uchiwa ne pouvant esquiver ferma les yeux et attendit la douleur. Mais rien ne vint. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il ne vit qu'un océan d'or en fusion.

«Teme, tu t'es ramolli ou quoi?»

Le noiraud ouvrit grands les yeux. Naruto s'était mis en rempart devant lui et avait pris le coup à sa place.

«Naruto, baka, tu n'aurais pas du entrer. Il fallait détruire les panneaux de glace de l'extérieur.  
—Teme, je viens te sauver et tu m'insultes ! Les panneaux sont beaucoup plus solide à l'extérieur. Il fait l'attaquer de l'intérieur.  
— Et comment ?  
— Fais la meilleure technique de feu que tu possèdes, je me débrouille pour le reste. »

Sasuke enchaina les signes et:

« Katon : technique de la boule de feu.  
— Futon : tornade divine.»

Le feu, amplifié par le vent se mit à tourner créant une tornade de feu. Les miroirs commencèrent à fondre mais se ne fut pas suffisant car Naruto, qui devait sans cesse alimenter la tornade en chakra, s'effondra en toussant. Sasuke, alerté, se dirigea vers son coéquipier.

« Naruto ! Ça va?  
— Oui, c'est rien... »

Mais il se remit à tousser en crachant du sang.

« Je... (tousse) je crois que je ne tiens plus.  
— Naruto ! Dis moi se que tu as.  
— Sasuke, pardonne moi. »

Le blond se jeta sur lui et le maintenir dans ses bras. Sasuke se débattit un peu mais s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit Naruto le dos recouvert d'aiguilles. Haku réattaqua mais Sasuke vit arrivé les senbons et réussi ales arrêter. Ses sharigans s'étaient enfin éveillés. Il combattit Haku jusqu'à ce que Quelque chose ne l'arrête .

« Baisse toi gamin ! »

Sasuke voulut se retourner mais fut plaqué au sol. Il releva la tête et vit un renard au pelage argenté et aussi gros qu'un loup.

« Laisse-moi tuer cet imbécile qui vient de toucher à mon frère. »

Sasuke regarda Naruto. Celui-ci était à genou et les mains plaquées sur le sol. Le noiraud remarqua les signes d'invocation sur ses mains et sur le sol. Il rejoignit son coéquipier qui s'effondra inconcient dans ses bras. Le renard s'avança vers un des miroirs, les senbons d'haku ne le touchait pas, même si l'animal n'évitait pas. Il leva une de ses pattes et frappa le miroir qui se brisa en de multiples éclats. Le renard disparut et un à un les miroirs explosèrent. Haku sortit du dernier avant qu'il n'explose. Le renard réapparut juste devant lui et d'un coup de griffes l'envoya valser à travers la brume. Le renard retourna près de deux garçons, Naruto toujours inconscient.

« Un Uchiwa, que c'est original.  
— Qu... Qui êtes vous?  
— Je suis... Un renard.  
— ...(Je l'avait pas remarqué...).  
— Sinon je suis le "frère" de Naruto.  
— Le "frère".  
— Tu lui poseras les questions toi-même, gamin.  
— Je me nomme Sasuke, renard.  
— Et moi je me nomme Silver, le soma de l'argent et second gardien du neuvième bijuu.  
—"Soma" ? "Bijuu" ? Mais qui êtes vous au juste ?  
— Retiens juste mon nom, gamin. ça suffira. Bon, je suppose qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. »

Naruto commença à bouger, il ouvrit les yeux.

« Ravis de voir que tu es encore en vie petit frère.  
— Sil...ver.  
— Tu n'es toujours pas guéri à ce que je vois.  
—C'est ... pas le moment... de faire de l'humour.  
— En attendant tu as l'air de bien te plaire dans les bras de ton nouveau prince charmant. »

Naruto pris alors conscience de la position dans lequel il était, Sasuke l'avait pris dans ses bras et sa tête était posé contre son torse. Mais il ne bougea pas, non parce qu'il aimait ça mais parce qu'il ne voyait pas ou été le problème, Lorsque Sasuke percuta également, lâcha Naruto (qui tomba) et s'éloigna.

«Teme, fais plus attention. Chui pas vénéneux et je vais pas te mordre.  
— ... (légèrement rouge)  
— Au fait Silver, je t'ai invoqué comment?  
— Qu'est-ce j'en sais. Je ne suis pas ton chien.  
— Ben non, t'es un renard.  
— ... (sans commentaire)  
— Sasuke, pendant que j'y pense, tu as de sérieuses blessures non ?  
— Baka, c'est plutôt toi qui a intérêt à me dire se qui c'est passé. Pourquoi tu as craché du sang? Et puis qui est ce renard qui t'appelle "frère"? Est qu'est-ce que les "somas" et "bijuu"?  
— Parle monis fort, j'ai mal au crâne. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Silver?  
— Je me suis présenté.  
— Présentation officielle?  
— Bah ouais.  
—Silver! Je tiens plus. Il arrive.  
—Merde. »

Le renard disparue dans une rafale de poussière argenté. Naruto se leva et commença à marcher mais au bout de quelques pas il s'effondra et tomba de nouveau dans les bras de Sasuke.

« Putain. J'en peux plus.  
—Baka, qu'est ce que tu...»

Le noiraud ne put finir sa phrase car il vit Haku courir vers eux . Ce dernier lança des senbons vers les deux genins. Sasuke, ne pouvant pas esquivé avec Naruto dans ses bras, ferma les yeux en attendant le coup venir en essayant de protéger Naruto. Mais...

* * *

Je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire le chapitre mais J'EN EST ECRIS DEUX RIEN QUE POUR VOUS!

Alors merciii kiki?

**Silver**:C'est Gif(bip)(systeme de censure)

SILVER, JE VAIS TE TUE!

Apres avoir détriper un enorme renard, me voila de retour.

Laissez des coms please...

Sinon I feel alone... in the wind... with the clouds...

Dépréssion de l'auteur.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 6: Famille. **_

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne vit qu'un océan de plumes blanches. Il regarda Naruto. Mais ce qu'il vit le figea. Naruto avait les yeux rouges, de même que ses cheveux. Deux cornes ornaient les contours de sa tête. Deux oreilles de chats trônaient sur son crâne. Et deux ailes, l'une d'ange et l'autre de démon, se trouvaient dans son dos. La forme que Sasuke avait aperçu dans l'académie.

« Naruto...  
— Alors c'est toi le crétin qui m'a réveillé ?  
— Quoi ? »

Naruto se releva, ses blessures guérissaient à vue d'œil. Sasuke ne bougeait toujours pas alors que le rouge s'avançait tranquillement vers Haku qui lui aussi restait figé devant la transformation.

« Aurais-tu perdu ta langue gamin ? Tu as du sacrement mettre en colère Naruto pour qu'il me réveille en plein combat.  
— ... Qui êtes vous?, demanda le jeune homme au masque.  
— Qui je suis ? C'est une bonne question. On m'a donné beaucoup de nom : destructeur, renard, démon... Pour toi je suis ta mort mais tu peux m'appeler Kyubi.  
— Kyubi ? »

Naruto sourit et disparut du champs de vision d'Haku et de Sasuke. Il réapparu derrière le premier avec un kunai contre son cou.

«Tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre, susurra le l'ancien blond à l'oreille du nukenin. Je suis toi car tu es un être vivant. Et maintenant appelle la mort de tes veux.»

Naruto retira le kunai et disparue dans la brume. Haku resta figé quelques secondes avant de sursauter et de disparaitre. La brume se dissipa laissant voir une scène macabre. Kakashi avait la main qui traversait la poitrine de Haku, qui avait protégé Zabuza. Celui-ci voulut ensuite trancher le jounin avec son sabre tandis que le plus jeune essayait de le retenir. Heureusement pour Kakashi, le jeune nukenin mourut avant que le sabre n'atteigne Kakashi et ce dernier put esquiver. L'épouvantail lui ferma les yeux alors qu'il était allongé par terre, avant de de relever. Sasuke aperçut Sakura. Cette dernière le vit également mais ne voyant pas pas une certain blondinet, elle lui cria :

« Sasuke, où est Naruto ? »

Sasuke regarda autour de lui. La brume avait entièrement disparu mais aucune trace du blond. Sakura remarqua son hésitation. Elle regarda également autour d'elle mais elle ne vit pas son coéquipier non plus. Kakashi se battait avec Zabuza, il venait de lui planter un kunai dans le bras droit. Comme son bras gauche était lui aussi inutilisable, il ne pouvait plus faire de jutsus.

« Quelle désastreuse défaite... Voilà qui est fort décevant, Zabuza ! »

Un petite homme avec des lunettes de soleil arriva. Derrière lui une troupe de ninja armés jusqu'aux dents se tenait.

«Gato, dit Zabuza. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Et que font tous ces homme avec toi ?  
—Héhéhé! Mes plans ont quelque peu changés. Enfin, disons plutôt que c'est ce que j'avais prévu dès le départ. C'est ici que tu vas mourir Zabuza, petit diablotin.  
— Kakashi. Notre combat se finit maintenant. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de me battre contre toi.  
— C'est juste. »

Gâto s'avança jusqu'à la dépouille de Haku avant de le frapper d'un coup de pied.

« Ce bâtard, il a bien fait de crever.»

Zabuza regarda le cadavre de son protégé. Il ne laissa paraitre aucune émotion malgré sa grande peine. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna il vit une silhouette d'apparence humaine malgré les deux ailes, les cornes,et les oreilles de félin.

« Toi? Tu es un des gosses qui se battaient contre Haku.  
— Ne me traite pas de gosse. Même toi comparé à moi tu n'est qu'un gamin insignifiant.  
— Je ne te demanderais pas qui tu es, vu que tu vas me tuer.  
— On m'a donné beaucoup de nom, mais pour toi je serais ta dernière volonté.  
— Je vois... Prête moi un kunai gamin.  
— Avec plaisir.»

Zabuza retira les bandages qui couvraient sa bouche tendit que la silhouette, se révélant être Naruto, sortit un kunai. Zabuza le pris dans sa bouche avant de partir à l'assaut des hommes de Gato.

« Je suis toi car tu es un être vivant. Et maintenant appelle la mort de tes veux.», murmura Naruto en regardant Zabuza tranché la tête de Gato.

Kakashi se rapprocha du blond.

« Je suppose que je vous dois des explications à tous, dit Naruto.  
— Tu devrais au moins ça à tes coéquipiers. Moi je m'en passerais.  
— Je dois les tuer.  
— Mmmh!  
— M'aiderez-vous, gardien?  
— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. On se retrouve chez le vieux. »

Naruto disparut. Les mercenaires de Gato se regardèrent. Tout à coup, il y eu une explosion. Les mercenaires apeurés s'enfuirent en courant et en hurlant sur un bateau mais quand il furent tous dedans le bateau explosa, ne laissant aucun survivant. Kakashi ramena Tazuna choqué, Sakura apeuré et Sasuke chez le charpentier. Une fois arrivés, il demanda à Tazuna de le laisser seul avec le bonbon et l'Uchiwa. Il emmena ces derniers jusqu'à la forêt.

* * *

« Vous êtes en retard Kakashi-sensei. »

Naruto, debout sur une branche, les observais. Sasuke vit une lueur de crainte dans ses yeux. Le blond était redevenu "normal". Il descendit de l'arbre et se mit en face des trois ninjas.

« Je suppose que vous avez un certain nombre de questions.  
— Naruto, cria Sakura en voulant courir vers lui mais la main de Sasuke l'en empêcha.  
— Qui es tu?  
— Je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Je suis ce que vous humain appelez Soma.  
— Un Soma?, dit Sakura.  
— Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda l'Uchiwa.  
— J'ai lu un truc sur eux à l'académie. Ce sont des démons.  
— Des divinités seraient un mot plus approprié. Nous sommes une race bien plus ancienne et puissante que les humains. D'ailleurs si vous nous ressemblez c'est parce que nous vous avons crées.  
— Mais les Somas ne sont qu'une légende.  
— Alors comment expliques-tu ça ? »

En disant ces mots, Naruto reprit sa forme "ailée". Sakura cria de surprise tendit que Sasuke restait de marbre.

« C'est pas possible, dit Sakura.  
— Nous sommes ce que nous nommons des "Frère" car nous somme née de la nature. Nous devons la protéger ainsi que tout être vivant.  
— Et qu'appelles-tu "Frère"? demanda Sasuke.  
— Tout être vivant doué de ce que nous nommons "infinity éthers", le chakra infini. Nous nous en nourrissons, ce chakra représente de façon spirituelle votre temps de vie. Elle est généralement contenue dans le sang d'où notre surnom de "démon vampire".  
— Que ce qu'un "Bijuu"? » demanda Sasuke.

Naruto baissa la tête et recula d'un pas.

« Ce sont... Ce sont des divinités de la nature. Ils étaient sur Terre bien avant nous. Mais ils sont tous mort il y a longtemps.  
— Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons encore jamais vu de Soma auparavant ?  
— Nous somme plus que quelques dizaines encore en vie, peu être moins. Lors du "Grand Massacre", nous avons tous été exterminés.  
— Le "Grand massacre"?  
— Tu te rappelles comment Sakura a appelé les Somas ?  
— Des... Démons.  
— Tu as maintenant ta réponse.  
— C'est pourquoi vous vous cachez et que tu ne nous as pas révélé qui tu était réellement.  
— L'hokage et Kakashi était les seules au courent, Tsunade également. Maintenant je vous demande à ce que le secret ne sois pas , comment dire, ébruité. En gros que vous devenez des "gardiens" du secret. »

Sasuke soupira et s'avança vers Naruto. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et baissa légèrement la tête comme s'il s'apprêtait à recevoir une punition. Sasuke leva la main et la posa sur la tête du blond. L'Uchiwa dit alors :

« Baka ! Tu n'aurais pas du nous le caché. Nous somme tes coéquipiers, tu peux compter sur nous ! »

Naruto releva la tête. Il regarda ensuite Sakura qui approuva en souriant. Il fit donc le plus grand sourire qu'il pouvait faire.

« Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit qui était Silver.  
— Silver tu peux venir ! »

Le renard d'argent sortit de derrière un arbre. Sakura tomba à la renverse à la vue de cet énorme animal aussi gros qu'un gros loup.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as peur jeune fille. Je suis pas si méchant. »

Sakura ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. (ben oui, un renard de cette taille ça surprend alors si il parle, c'est pire.)

« Je me nomme Silver et je suis l'invocation de Naruto.  
— Abruti ! cria Naruto et lui mettant un poing sur la tête. Ils savent que je suis un Soma.  
— Mais la dernière fois tu m'as aussi grondé.  
— Présente-toi.  
— Bon, soupira le renard. Je me nomme Silver, Soma d'argent et second gardien du neuvième Bijuu.  
— Je croyais que les bijuus n'existaient plus, dit Sasuke.  
— Et moi je croyais que les Soma avait "forme humaine", dit timidement Sakura.  
— Les bijuus sont belle et bien mort mais ça n'empêche pas de protéger leur temple et leur descendance. Quant à toi jeune fille, je pensais que tu serais plus ouverte d'esprit. »  
Silver s'avança et dans une fumé

e argentée, il se releva sous une forme plus "humaine" de la taille de Sasuke. Des bois de cerf ornaient sa tête, des ailes de démons se trouvaient dans son dos tandis que huit queux de renard battaient l'air brusquement. Ses cheveux d'argent coupé court ressemblaient un peu à Sasuke malgré la longue mèche descendant sur son torse. Ses yeux argent brillaient d'une lueur de malice. Il possédait des sortes de moustaches comme Naruto. Il portait un pantalon noir avec une ceinture rouge. Il avait les pieds nus et son torse, également nu, était orné d'un tatouage représentant un renard argenté. Dans l'ensemble Silver était beau (manifique).

« ça te va comme ça, jeune fille?  
—Silver, tu peux arrêter de draguer s'il te plait, il y a plus urgent.  
—Oui mon capitaine, dit Silver à la rigolade en faisant le salut militaire.  
—(Naruto soupire) Silver est mon cousin, mais comme nous sommes très proche nous nous considérons un peu comme des frères.  
—Nous somme des frères ! dit Silver en passant son bras par dessus le cou de Naruto. »

L'argenté se détacha ensuite et regarda Sakura avec insistance. Cette dernière rougit légèrement. Tout à coup Silver disparut et réapparut en face du bonbon.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué mais t'es super jolie.  
— Euh...(entièrement rouge).  
— Silver ! (ton menaçant de Naruto).  
— Oui.  
— Baisse toi.  
— Quoi?  
— SILVER ! ENFOIRE DE FRERE! QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ! »

Un éclair doré frappa Silver qui finit encastré dans un arbre. Une jeune femme sortit de la fumée créée par la colision.  
Elle avait des cornes de taureau, des ailes d'oiseau d'un blanc immaculé, huit queues de renard comme son frère en bas de son dos. Des cheveux blonds, les yeux couleur de l'or en fusion. Un haut moulant noir laissant voir son ventre décoré d'un tatouage representant un renard doré et d'une mini-jupe également noire. Des bottes à talons aiguille noir montant jusqu'aux milieu des cuisses. (Au départ je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait dans ce style) Elle devait avoir à peu près l'âge à Kakashi.

« (soupir de Naruto) Je vous présente Golden, la grande soeur de Silver. C'est également une Soma.  
— Je suis Golden, Soma de l'or et première unité de gardien du roi Bijuu. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Golden, c'est plus court. Au fait désolée la jeune fille rose bonbon, mon frère est un pauvre imbécile.  
— Sister... Pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi ? dit Silver en pleurnichant.  
— Pourquoi je serais gentil avec un idiot dans ton genre.  
— Golden, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?  
— Je ne suis pas une perdante comme l'argent. Bien sûr que je l'ai. Tiens.»

Elle lança deux boucles d'oreille à Naruto qui les mît: celle de droite en argent représentait une feuille et celle de gauche en or représentait une plume. Naruto regarda ensuit Sasuke, toujours de marbre, Sakura, un peu choquée par Silver et Golden et Kakashi qui... Qui scrutait Golden dans les moindres détails. (Pervers)

« Bon ! Je vous demande de disparaitre, dit gentiment Naruto à ses cousins.  
— Bien ! »

Les deux Somas disparurent dans la fumée tandis que Naruto se tournait vers l'équipe 7. Naruto repris forme humaine et se retourna en souriant vers ses compagnon.

«On rentre?»


End file.
